


I'll Be Your Prince Charming

by fluffyEin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Body-Neutrality, Book worm, Cinderella Elements, Comfort, Fairytale elements, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Help, I only wrote this because I was bored and Simping for my Flat King, I'm Sorry, If you like it let me know, It might not get finished, Literature Club - Freeform, Multi, Oh wait, Other, POV Oikawa Tooru, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Gestures, Slow Build, Valentines, how to tag, idk - Freeform, maybe I'll continue?, reader x character - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, sorry bout that, sorry man, this isn't google, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyEin/pseuds/fluffyEin
Summary: (Oikawa Tooru's POV) I found a beautiful person. That person was you. You have a secret, you're tsundere, you're aggressive, but sensitive and slightly cocky. Just my type. Will it go the way I want? or will it go south?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. First Meet

Smack!

I looked up, saw nothing. I began walking away. “Uh, hello? You gonna help me up, sir?” I turned around and looked towards the ground, I saw you sitting there, your books and papers scattered across the walkway. You looked as frustrated as can be. I lowered myself to your level, holding out a hand. You put your hand in mine, it was soft, and “Sorry about that.” I smiled and knelt, picking up your papers and your books for you. “It’s…” You puffed and sighed in annoyance, “It’s fine. Thank you for picking up my things.” “No biggie.” I gave you your things and began walking away. 

I abruptly felt your hand grab my sleeve. “What’s up?” I asked, turning to face you, curious of your demeanor. “Do you know where Mr. Hiyata’s classroom is? It’s my first time on campus, and I don’t know where to go.” You gripped onto your books, seemingly embarrassed. I smiled, “You’re going the wrong way, dummy. Follow me, I have the same class.” I put my arm on your shoulder, as if to guide you, but you brushed it off quickly and rashly. I gazed off to my side as I walked you to the classroom, unfazed by your slight aggression.


	2. Lunch Time--Finding out a secret.

After class I sat down in the gym, pulling out my bento lunch. I looked over at the bleachers and saw you sitting there, reading and eating a granola bar. It struck me that the granola bar and a bottle of water was all you had. I watched you finish the granola bar, then sigh. You looked a bit hungry. I looked back and forth, my lunch, you, my lunch, you, my lunch…you. I picked up my things and made my way to you. I plopped down beside you, placing my bento in your lap. You made a small squeak-like noise and flinched. “Ah, Sorry… You looked hungry. Do you want my lunch?” I half-smiled. 

You shook your head frantically and put the bento next to you. You looked at me with puffed cheeks and furrowed brows, you were obviously angry, but it was cute. “I don’t want your stupid lunch, I’m fine.” You were obviously bluffing; I could tell by the way your lip quivered as you had spoken. “Eat it.” “Leave me alone.” “Not until you eat it.” “Fine!” I put my chopsticks next to the box as you reluctantly opened it. The warm scent of homemade curry and fresh milk bread filled the both of our noses. I saw your beautiful eyes light up. You quickly took a small bite, then another, and another, until you were stuffing your mouth full. I chuckled and watched you clean up the box. You looked at me, making eye contact and grinning widely. My eyes widened, as a light blush arose my cheeks, shocked how beautiful your smile is, I chuckled nervously. I mean, who wouldn’t be nervous in the presence of someone so gorgeous? You cleared your throat and stopped smiling. “Um…” We lost eye contact, “Thank…Thank you.” 

You stared at me, holding out your hand, “I’m y/n.” “Tooru. Tooru Oikawa. Nice to meet you, y/n!” I smiled widely and shook your hand. Y/n… Y/n… What a beautiful name… You nodded. “See you later, I have a literature club to get to. Thank you again, for the lunch.” You stood, grabbing your things and leaving the gym.

After waving you off, I looked at the seat you were sitting, you had left your book. I picked it up and read the cover. Finding My Prince Charming. I smiled to myself. You’re a secret romantic. I put the book in my bag and went to my next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have lost motivation to continue writing this. I'm so sorry if you liked it TT


End file.
